My Love
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: Despues de un incidente viendo una pelicula de suspenso Deidara e Itachi se hacen amigos intimos. A la mayoria de los Akatsuki les perece bien pero... ¿Que pensara Sasori sobre la nueva amistad de Deidara?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** yaoi conforme avanza la historia si no te gusta no lo veas

****Disclaimer**: NARUTO **y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishmoto 

**Aclaraciones:**le cambie el sexo a Deidara y Hidan

**PAREJAS:**

**Sasodei**

**Itadei **(leve)

**Kisaita**

-dialogos-

OoOoOoOo: CAMBIOS DE ESCENA

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

Afuera estaba lloviendo no había misiones y todo estaba muy aburrido. La mayoría de nosotros estábamos en la sala Hidan y Kakuzu estaban discutiendo a gritos, como siempre, Tobi estaba echado en el piso frente al televisor viendo Barney, Sasori no danna estaba en la mesa tallando madera para sus marionetas, los líderes estaban en su cuarto haciendo Kami sama sabía que, Itachi estaba sentado con cara de aburrimiento en el sillón frente al televisor y yo junto a él esperando mi turno para tomar el control.

Estaba decidida, lo primero que haría en cuanto tuviera el control en mis manos seria bloquear _discovery __kids_ no podia ser posible que siempre que a Tobi le tocara el control nos pusiera a ver Barney o Dora la exploradora.

Aunque había que admitirlo era divertido ver Dora, adoraba como Hidan siempre peleaba con ella sobre donde estaba el zorro y esas cosas. Hidan es mi mejor amiga aunque está muy loca y obsesionada con su inexistente Dios.

-Muy bien Deidara sempai... le toca el control!- su voz chillona y entusiasta me ponía de malas

-Gracias Tobi hum- dije arrebatandole el control

-y...¿que vamos a ver ahora Deidara-chan-gire mi mirada y me encontré con Sasori sentado junto a mi y...solo Kami sama sabia desde cuando estaba ahí

-Pueeeess...-cambiaba de canal en canal mientras oía como los líderes bajaban las escaleras.

De pronto la película de saw se fijó en la pantalla de la tele, yo trataba de cambiar el canal pero por alguna razón el control no respondía

-wiiiiii! ^w^ adoro esta película- mi loca amiga se sentó en mis piernas y deje caer le control

-¡Hidan! bájate de mi ahora hum!-le grite mientras la empujaba de mi y ella cayo sobre Tobi

-Waaaa! Hidan-san bájese de mi!. Hidan y Tobi comenzaron a discutir Los lideres que ya estaban abajo se pusieron a discutir con Kakuzu sobre el presupuesto de las misiones, Kisame y Zetsu que apenas iban llegando de la tienda le dijeron Pinocho a Sasori y se puso a discutir con ellos, Hidan me dijo rubio una ves mas y me cole a su discusión y justo en esa situación solo Itachi teme parecía un criminal clase "s"

En eso estábamos todos cuando un grito proveniente de la televisión nos saco a todos de nuestros asuntos. Kisame y Tobi , que son unos miedosos igual que Konan y yo se pusieron a buscar el control muy desesperadamente, pero ni rastro de el. Así que todos juntos nos pusimos a ver la película

Hidan estaba emocionada, casi, feliz. En una de las partes mas aterradoras Hubo un grito y me asuste tanto que me abrase de lo primero que encontré.

Y para mi impresión de lo que me abrase en ese instante fue de Itachi... el me miro de forma extraña, tal vez por qué no me había peinado o porque estaba abrazando a mi enemigo de muerte...si, debió ser por mi peinado. De todos modos me solté de el antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y seguí mirando la película aunque había algo que me inquietaba, por un segundo casi podría jurar que vi al teme sonrojarse y que una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios pero creo que debió ser mi imaginación: los Uchihas que matan a casi todo su clan a excepción del hermano menor emo, no tienen sentimientos, o eso es lo que creo

Después de cómo hora y media la película termino y todos decidimos irnos a dormir

-Sasori ¿vienes?

-hmm? ¿porque no te adelantas Dei? o ¿te da miedo?

No podia fingir con Sasori era el único que me conocía a todo detalle (no piensen mal xD) - Si hum

-Jajaja no te preocupes... yo te protejo- me rodeo con su brazo y me sonrío tan dulcemente que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Era claro que _quizás_ Sasori me gustaba un poco

_SASORI´S POV´S_

Jejeje Deidara era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba, siempre me ha gustado abrazarla así para ver como sus mejillas se encienden se ve tan... tierna

-Dei- una voz que me era familiar la llamo

-Que pas...- no pudo contestar estaba impresionada como yo

-Solo quera decirte que me gustaría ver más películas de suspenso contigo- le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta sin mas

MI Deidara se sonrojo. Dije que amaba cuando se sonrojaba pero solo cuando el sonrojo lo causaba YO y no el estúpido Uchiha!

_FIN SASORI´S POV´S_

Sasori ya estaba dormido y yo no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cama las palabras del Uchiha resonaban en mi cabeza, me inquietaba mucho,¿ era acaso que el estaba... No! mejor ni pensar en eso o menos iba a poder dormir

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es asi dejen reviews para saber si continuarlo

Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Los celos de Sasori

PAF!

-Auuch!- Me desperte gracias al golpe: me habia caido de la cama. Me levante rapidamente para evitar que Deidara me viera, pero para mi sorpresa estaba solo,mire el pequeño reloj de mi buro y vi la hora:-¡las 11:00?. Jamas en mi vida de criminal clase "s" me habia lenvantado tan tarde, devia apresurarme a vestirme antes de que todos terminaran de desayunar y Konan me regañara.

Me cambie la pijama lo mas rapido que pude y baje corriendo las escaleras...por que cuando Konan se enoja SE ENOJA

Camine rumbo a la sala para buscar a Deidara pero ahi solo habia algunos flojos de mis compañeros que se acababan de despertar igual que yo pero no vi a Deidara por ahi.

Fui a la cocina y ahi solo estaban el lider preparando unos waffles y a Konan discutiendo con Zetsu por haberse comido toda la comida del refrigerador. Pero Deidara tampoco estaba ahi.

Fui al jardin, al gimnasio, a la piscina, (sii el cuartel de Akatsuki es enorme y lujoso xD).Lo que mas me molestaba es que no sabia por que me molestaba tanto no encontrar a Dei por ningun lado!

Ya solo quedaban el cuarto de HIdan y la sala de videojuegos... y por falta de valor decidi ir l cuarto de videojuegos primero , habian oido cosas muy malas del cuarto de Hidan,

Cuando me iba acercando escuche unas risas asi que continue sigilosamente , abri la puerta y... uff! ahi estaba Deidara e...¿Itachi? ¿Juntos? ¡¿Jugando wii como amigos de toda la vida? ¿Acaso estaba celoso?...De pronto Dei señalo al Uchiha y comenzo a reirse, le habia ganado seguramente. Me retire rapidamente al oir el llamado de Konan para desayunar, no queria que me descubrieran.

Llegue muy agitado a la cocina por que casi me mato cuando bajaba las escaleras tome un baso de agua para disimular mi cansancio. Me acerque a la mesa y tome un waffle, un vaso con leche y me sente muy callado cuando de pronto vi a Deidara e Itachi entrar juntos a la cocina platicando animadamente y de nuevo senti celos.

-Sasori no Danna!- su hermosa sonrisa me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago- te despertaste tarde esta ves... raro en ti hum

-Si, mucho- no podia dejar de ver a seguro que si mis ojos fueran armas el ya estaria muerto

-Danna hum!- Dei chasque sus dedos frente a mis ojos y me sobresalte un poco- valla, creo que aun no estas bien despierto hum

-Je! pero que te parece una partida de wii? eso me ayudaria a despertarme

-Claro Danna! me alegra que lo pidiera hum!

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos directo a la sala de videojuegos, no hiba a dejar que el Uchiha se le acercara de nuevo en todo el dia

Despues de perder 7 veses seguidas me canse de el estupido jueguito tramposo asi que decidimos i con el lider a ver si podiamos ir por una pelicula para pasar el rato . En eso hibamos cuando vimos a un enmascarado salir del cuarto de Zetsu

-¡Deidara sempai!- grito al momento de hecharse a correr contra Deidara

-Tobi nooooo!- grito y se cubrio la cara con las manos antes de que el pesado cuerpo de Tobi callera sobre ella. Y hubo una cosa que me inquieto: MI dei se sonrojo mas rapido que cuando yo la abrazaba. Diablos ¡¿el estupido de Tobi tambien?

-Sempai hace mucho tiempo que no te veia!

-Tobi te vi hace unas horas en el desayuno

Se separo un momento para pensar en lo que dijo...- De todos modos es mucho tiempo sempai!- y dejo caer de nuevo su peso sobre Dei en un abrazo

-TOBI!- dos voces molestas llamaron a la calbaza tuerta y esta volteo

-Waaaaa! Tobi recordo por que corria!- Se paro de un salto y ayudo a Deidara a pararse - Te veo luego sempai! Adios Sasori-san!- Y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo con Zetsu detras de el

-Estas bien?-

-Si, creo que si hum- diablos aun estaba sonrojada

Despues de pedir permiso fuimos por una pelicula y en compensacion por perder tantas veses contra ella me dejo escojer la pelicula. Y por supuesto que lo primero de lo que me aleje fueron de las peliculas de terror y suspenso

Durante la pelicula Deeidara no para ba de reir asi que sin que se diera cuenta me hacerque a Konan- Oye Konan donde esta Itachi?

-No lo se. Pein los envio a una mision y no se cuando regresen

En cuanto termino la eplicula Dei fue conmigo

- Y ahora que haras Danna?

-Voy a arreglar mis marionetas Dei nos vemos luego!- despues de esa informacion me tranquilize y pude dejar a Deidara sola


	3. Chapter 3: La confesión de Itachi

**Advertencias:** yaoi conforme avanza la historia si no te gusta no lo veas

****Disclaimer**: NARUTO **y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishmoto

**Aclaraciones:**le cambie el sexo a Deidara y Hidan

**PAREJAS:**

**Sasodei**

**Tobidei**

**Kisaita**

**Y algo que parece ser un Kakuhidan xD**

"pensamientos"

-Dialogos

(aclaraciones de la autora)

_**Lamento mucho si tarde en subir el capitulo es que se formateo mi computadora y se borraron todos mis archivos asi que lo tuve que repetir. Espero que les guste. Disfruten!**_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Se ve a Deidara acostada bajo la sombra de un árbol sola y bastante pensativa:

―Tengo mucho en mi cabeza― suspira y se sonroja―después de lo que Itachi me confeso ayer... no sé qué hacer

_"Flash Back"_

_Deidara se despertó por un ruido en la recamara de al lado_

_Se estira y bosteza― ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Págame o quemo tu altar!_

_-Ni loca te voy a dejar que hagas nada **** avaro!_

_"Maldita Hidan y su novio no pueden hacer su drama mas tarde?"_

_Después de varios intentos para volver a dormir Deidara se levantó resignada_

―_Buenos días Danna hum― espero pero no escucho respuesta― Danna?_

_El aún estaba dormido y no tenía pinta de querer ser despertado así que decidió dejarlo dormir y salió rumbo a la cocina, ya se bañaría después de desayunar, iba cruzando el pasillo cuando un par de ojos azabaches la hicieron frenar en seco_

―_Buenos días Deidara!_

―_Hola Uchiha hum ― trato de parecer indiferente con el, un pequeño silencio inundo el pasillo hasta que Itachi se decidió a romperlo_

―_V-veras Deidara y-yo quería... quería preguntarte algo― estaba notablemente nervioso _

―_ah si? y... que es hum?_

―_Bien no podría decírtelo aquí, ya sabes : las paredes tienen oídos,_

―_¿Que quieres decir hum?_

―_Que todos aquí son una bola de chismosos y no quiero que nadie se entere―hizo una pequeña pausa―por ahora― un sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas_

―_Como quieras... que te parece la sala de videojuegos: nadie va ahí temprano hum _

―_E-esta bien_

_El camino hacia la video-sala fue silencioso ambos estaban nerviosos, Itachi por lo que debía que decir y Deidara por lo que tenia que escuchar_

_Una ves adentro Deidara puso un videojuego y reto al Uchiha y después de un rato se animo a hablar_

―_¿y? ¿que pasa?_

―_Veras: tu eres una persona muy confiable y lista y bonita y tienes a muchos "fans" y todo eso y yo quería saber si tu... si tu... si tu querrías..._

―_si yo querría ¿que? joder!_

―_Si tu querrías… ayudarme… con Kisame― se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al estilo Hinata_

―_¿Ayudarte con Kisame? ¿a que?― dijo la rubia totalmente concentrada en el juego_

―_POR DIOS DEIDARA! ME GUSTA KISAME! ¡Si joder ya lo dije! ME GUSTA KISAME!― grito Itachi ya totalmente rojo aventando el control_

―_¿E-estas hablando enserio hum?―pregunto Deidara también totalmente roja: no todos los días tu peor enemigo quiere hablar en privado contigo para declararte que le gusta su compañero de equipo. Aunque estaba casi segura de que algo tenia que ver Orochimaru en esto, con eso de que "quería el cuerpo de Itachi". Tubo que haberle hecho... ya saben... "algo" para que el Uchiha cambiara pues de "opinión "_

―_Entonces Deidara me ayudaras a... a gustarle a Kisame?_

―_P-pues claro hum!― y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, ver al Uchiha tan nervioso le parecia sumamente tierno _

―_Muchas gracias aunque tendrías que pensar ya que vamos a hacer por que el y yo nos vamos a una misión en un rato― hizo una pequeña pausa para concentrarse mas en el juego: iba perdiendo― Deidara... lo sabes?_

―_Si, Sasori no danna nunca ha sido muy bueno para espiar hum― dijo sin perder detalle al juego- Wooo! TE GANE!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Deidara suspiro y cerro los ojos sin sospechar siquiera que estaba siendo observada por un enmascarado desde la copa del árbol y por un pelirrojo a través de una ventana de la guarida. Estaba demasiado ¿feliz? no tanto por lo que dijo el Uchiha sino por que la había elegido a ella y se sentía especial por como la describió Itachi

"Es mi oportunidad de hablarle: ahora o nunca" pensó el enmascarado quien dejo sigilosamente su escondite para sentarse al lado de la rubia y así poder admirarla mejor. Los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban su blanquecina piel y hacían que sus rubios cabellos se vieran aun mas hermosos a lo que Tobi no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro

―Sempai es muy bonita

Deidara abrió los ojos y al mirar a Tobi sonrió casi involuntariamente, si que debía estar de buen humor!

―Muchas gracias Tobi hum― el ya nombrado se sonrojo por que le sorprendió tan buen recibimiento por parte de su sempai

―¿Y que hacia aquí sola sempai?

―Nada... solo pensaba en algo

―¿En algo o en alguien sempai?―Pregunto Tobi mordiéndose el labio inferior esperando una pisca de esperanza para saber si tenia posibilidades de tener a la rubia que tanto quería, bendita mascara: como agradecía tenerla en momentos como ese cuando al duro Madara se le derretía el corazón

Deidara, al oír las palabras de Tobi, recordó algo... o mas bien dicho a alguien ¿Donde estaría Sasori?,¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿La estaría buscando?

Pensar todo eso la hizo sonrojarse lo que significo una respuesta para la paleta andante pero antes de que alguno pudiera pensar de que hablar la puerta principal de la guarida se abrió de golpe

―Rubia travesti! Calabaza tuerta! ya va a empezar el programa! ― grito una albina con el control remoto en la mano

―Deja de gritar histérica!― le contesto dentro de la guarida Kakuzu― No me dejas oír!

―¿¡A quien le dices histérica maldito avaro!― grito Hidan para después aventarle el control a Kakuzu en la cara

―Jejeje, bueno Tobi ya me voy hum ¿vienes?

―No gracias sempai: a Tobi le da miedo esa serie

―Bien, luego nos vemos hum!― dijo para después alejarse corriendo. Entro la guarida y vio a Hidan sentada junto a Kakuzu mientras este la rodeaba con su brazo , a pesar de todos sus diferencias había amor momentáneo entre ellos... y Deidara estaba dispuesta a arruinar ese momento, después de todo cuando ella estaba con Sasori, Hidan se la pasaba molestando como mosca. Así que decidió correr para caer en las piernas de Hidan. "En sus marcas... listos... fuera!"

Deidara corrió hacia a ellos pero justo en el momento de caer sus cálculos fallaron y termino sentada en las piernas de Kakuzu

―Etto...― Deidara puso cara de pánico mientras veía los ojos esmeralda del avaro que estaba como en shock

"Maldita rubia" pensó Hidan mientras fulminaba a Deidara con la mirada

―Perdón! perdón! perdón! y-yo quería asustar a Hidan pero me fallaron los cálculos hum ― se bajo de Kakuzu y se sentó junto a la albina

―De verdad lo siento Hidan― dijo Deidara ya sentada junto a su amiga

―No te preocupes...― le dedico una sonrisa y luego le susurro al oído― pero si vuelven a _fallar tus cálculos_ te mato

―Hum!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **A las afueras de Konoha **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

― Itachi-san ¿seguro que estas bien? después de todo peleaste contra un sannin― pregunto un peliazul que caminaba al lado del azabache

"Waaaa... se preocupa por mi" Itachi se sonrojo y luego contesto tan frio como siempre ― Si estoy bien, apresúrate que ya quiero llegar a la guarida― No le gustaba ser tan frio con la persona que mas quería pero al parecer a Tiburoncin (se me ocurrió xDD) no le importaba "Deidara: voy a necesitar muuucha ayuda..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, comenten para saber si lo continuo (sempai se que estas leyendo esto asi que no te olvides de dejar review!) Tomatazos, felicitaciones, sugerencias y quejas déjenlas ahi _**

**_Diganme que mas parejas quieren (no pidas Sasozetsu sempai para eso voy a hacer un fic dedicado a esa pareja) _**

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic! X3_**

**_Mata ne!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Ella es mia!

**Advertencias:** yaoi conforme avanza la historia si no te gusta no lo veas

****Disclaimer**: NARUTO **y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishmoto

**Aclaraciones:**le cambie el sexo a Deidara, Hidan Y Zetsu. Cuando habla la Zetsu negra esta en negrita

**PAREJAS:**

**Sasodei**

**Tobidei**

**Madazetsu**

**Kakuhidan**

**Peikona**

_**Hola personas con computadora! perdón por tardarme pero es que la escuela y las tareas absorben mi vida. Quiero agradecer a mi senpai Deidara Inuzuka  por que sin ella esta conti aun no estaria disponible xD Y al final de este capitulo quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante... mientras tanto, disfruten! **_

GRITOS

-dialogos-

OoOoOoOo: CAMBIOS DE ESCENA

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

Subiendo las escaleras doblando en el pasillo a la derecha estaban las habitaciones. Al final de ese pasillo había una puerta que tenía el letrero de _"LIDER". _Al cruzar esa puerta había un escritorio con un montón de papeles típicos de una oficina. Este cuarto estaba pintado de un amarillo muy claro y a los lados: derecho e izquierdo había dos puertas.

Pasando por la puerta izquierda se veía la habitación de un chico, algo desordenada con un mueble con espejo que tenía varios piercings guardados en una cajita, y recostado sobre un futon estaba un chico peli naranja todavía dormido y hablando cosas entre sueños:

―Konan... panqueque...Tobi...Goku...Light Yagami me copio...zzz... ― Se revolvió en la cama y luego se tapó de pies a cabeza con las cobijas.

La habitación del lado derecho, por el contrario que en la de Pein, estaba muy bien ordenada. Toda la habitación estaba pintada en distintas tonalidades de azul, también estaba decorada con muchas figuras de origami hechas por una peli azul que en esos momentos estaba saliendo de la ducha planeando ir a despertar a Pein en cuanto terminara de arreglarse.

Ese día había despertado de muy buen humor. Había estado recordando los buenos momentos que paso con Pein cuando eran niños.

_Flash Back._

―_PEIN! ERES UN IDIOTA! ARRUINASTE MI ROSA DE PAPEL!― Grito furiosa una __peli azul al momento de golpear a un inocente chico jugando en el lodo con las rosas de papel de Konan._

―_Waaaa! __Lo lamento mi ángel! Te juro que jamás lo volveré a hacer!_

_Fin Flash Back._

Ok... no habían sido tantos buenos momentos... pero no podia negar que ese chico celoso, fastidioso, arrogante, sexy y extremadamente lindo la tenía babeando, aunque no lo demostrara.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación al principio de pasillo alejada de todas las demás dormía el "dúo inmortal" de ellos no había mucho que contar pero de todos modos tenían su historia de amor. Kakuzu ya es demasiado viejo pero eso a Hidan no le importaba ella lo quería por ser un reto. No como los demás chicos que si tu querías se arrodillaban a tus pies esos chicos idiotas que son muy melosos y que ella, en lo personal, odiaba. Kakuzu era diferente a todos ellos: él era un reto, un reto que ella quería ganar, pero no lo iba a hacer como las demás chicas que babeaban y rogaban por que salieran con ellas, no, ese reto lo ganaba el mas rudo de los dos, y ella iba a salir victoriosa.

Una albina se levantó sigilosamente de su cama para ir hacia la hamaca donde dormía Kakuzu dispuesta a jugarle una mala pasada. Se puso justo debajo de él y 1…2…3!

ZAZ!

Un Kakuzu medio dormido se quejaba y maldecía en el suelo mientras Hidan se quebraba de la risa.

―Maldita! No creas que de esta te salvas! ― Kakuzu se paró del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo tras la albina que buscaba un lugar para esconderse. Esta iba a ser una competencia muy reñida.

La antepenúltima habitación del lado derecho pertenecía a una bipolar (¿o es doble personalidad?) . Su lado negro era bastante agresivo y su lado blanco por el contrario era muy tranquilo. Ella ya se había despertado y esperaba el momento para ir a la habitación del líder en busca de indicaciones.

―Deberíamos ir ya? _**No aun no ya te dijeron muchas veces que esperes a que nos llamen**_ Pero… _**¿Qué?**_ Quiero ver a Tobi.

Así es: nuestra bipolar amiga está enamorada de Tobi pero no se la ha dicho porque… ¿Por qué?... ni yo lo sé pero supongo que tiene que ser porque a Tobi le gusta Deidara ¿no? (aaaja… xD) Y hablando de Deidara veamos cómo van las cosas con su enamorado.

―YA TE DIJE QUE NO MOLESTES RETRASADO! ―Un segundo… ¿Qué pasa?

―YO NO SOY EL QUE ESTA MOLESTANDO PINOCHO DE CUARTA!― ¿Tobi?

―CALABAZA TUERTA! ― ¿Sasori? y ¿Tobi?

―ARREMEDO DE PINPON!― ¿Discutiendo?... (Obvio no?) Si ya se ¬¬ pero ¿Por qué?

―Me vale si me dices así porque: DEIDARA NUNCA TE VA A QUERER A TI! ― Dijo Sasori de un modo cortante e hiriente para Tobi.

―A sí que de esto se trata el problema― dijo Pein que apareció de repente en medio de los dos― No podrían discutirlo más pacíficamente…

―Es que no se puede hablar con este retrasado― Sasori que parece que de nuevo quería comenzar con la pelea.

―Sasori… Tobi puede parecer retrasado pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarle así.

―Cierto!... OYE!

― A MI NO ME GRITES! Que yo soy tu líder― dijo de manera autoritaria Pein lo que causo que los tres comenzaran a discutir de nuevo.

―A VER! ― Grito un poco molesta Konan al oír tanto escándalo, los tres se callaron a la orden― ¿Qué las pasa?

―Tobi empezó! ― se defendieron Sasori y Pein al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué hiciste Tobi?

―Tobi no hizo nada, Tobi es un buen chico!

―Mentiroso― dijeron de nuevo ambos Akatsuki que decían ser inocentes.

―A ver Sasori a ti, según tú, ¿qué te hizo Tobi? ― Konan se mostraba más madura que cualquiera en situaciones así, a veces sentía que era más líder que Pein.

―Pueeeess…es que… es algo privado― dijo Sasori sonrojándose.

―Y si era tan privado ¿para que andar gritando en el pasillo sobre eso como para que todo mundo se entere?

―Lo que pasa Konan-san ― tomo la palabra nuestra paleta favorita― es que a Pinocho-san (xD) Sasori-san y a Tobi les gusta Deidara sempai.

― ¿y? ¿Para eso se ponen a discutir a medio pasillo?

―Lo que pasa es que este retrasado se cree mejor que yo y dice poder ganarse a Deidara antes de que ella se fije en mi― Dijo esta ves Sasori haciendo un puchero al terminar la frase.

Konan suspiro― y… a ti ¿qué te hizo Tobi Pein?

―EL ME GRITO! ― Dijo Pein señalando acusatoria mente a Tobi.

―Pein… pareces crio ¬¬. Muy bien Sasori y Tobi ¿Cómo piensan resolver su conflicto?

―No lo sé― dijeron ambos.

―¿Qué les parece un concurso hum? ― les propuso una voz detrás suyo cual dueño era…

―¿¡DEIDARA! ―Gritaron tanto Sasori como Tobi al encontrar a la culpable de todo ese lio justo detrás de ellos. ―¿Qué tanto escuchaste? ― se alarmo Sasori al pensar en la posibilidad de que su plan fuera descubierto (Él quería confesársele a Deidara de una forma súper romántica).

―Lo suficiente Danna… y creo que ni ustedes ni yo seremos capases de resolver este conflicto aquí y ahora… así que hagamos un concurso de citas!

―¿Cómo que un concurso de citas? ― pregunto Tobi.

―Yo sabía que si eras retrasado ¬¬― Sasori que puso cara de "¿no es obvio?".

―Pues veras― comenzó esta ves Pein tratando de no perder importancia en ese cuadro― Un concurso de citas es cuando dos hombres, o, en este caso, marioneta y retrasado Tobi tienen citas con una mujer, en este caso, Deidara quien al final de las citas elegirá la que más le gusto y se quedara con el propietario de la cita ¿Entendiste?

―Tobi entendió.

―Milagro! ―Se impresiono el pelirrojo y ese comentario le causo gracia a la rubia sacándole una sonrisa y a Madara Tobi un sentimiento de rabia.

―Muy bien mañana veremos qué hacemos con este asunto de las citas mientras váyanse a descansar, jugar, explotar cosas―Sugirió Pein.

―Wiiiiii hum!

―Afuera de la guarida ¬¬

―Oohh hum― Deidara agacho la cabeza en modo infantil― Está bien… vámonos Danna!

Antes de irse una pequeña advertencia fue puesta en los odios de Sasori― Yo voy a ganar marioneta, así que vete preparando…― Le dijo Tobi con la voz gruesa y seductora de Madara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **Mientras tanto en la entrada **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

―Al fin llegamos… me muero por tomar un descanso― Dijo un azulado mientras entraba a la guarida con un azabache a sus espaldas.

Itachi no hizo mas que sonrojarse y pensar en que tenia que hablar con Deidara lo mas pronto posible, sin sospechar que ella estaba en sus propios problemas y que muy pronto el también formaría pate de ellos.

xxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Pues mis queridos lectores y lectoras aqui acaba este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me gustaria mucho que dejaran un review... ¿se puede =D?_**

**_Y ahora si, el anuncio que queria hacerles es que... ya esta disponible un pequeño Sasozetsu que hice gracias a que mi senpai me convencio y pues me gustaria mucho que lo leyeran OwO _**

**_Por favor lean Sasozetsu, escriban Sasozetsu y ayuden nos a esta linda causa que es: Proyecto Sasozetsu: por un mundo mas artistico y verde xD_**


	5. Chapter 5: La cara de Madara: parte 1

**Advertencias:** yaoi conforme avanza la historia si no te gusta no lo veas

****Disclaimer**: NARUTO **y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishmoto

**Aclaraciones:**le cambie el sexo a Deidara, Hidan Y Zetsu.

**PAREJAS: **SasoDei, MadaDei, y leve ItaDei

_**Hooola! nwn si... lo se... tarde demasiado en poner la conti, y la hice un poco corta por que se me acaba el tiempo (hice un reto con Fumino y tengo que ganarle al reloj) Prometo que subire las contis mas seguido, pero, entiendan! la escuela es un lugar del mal que me roba mucho de mi valioso tiempo -_-**_

GRITOS

-diálogos- acciones

OoOoOoOo: CAMBIOS DE ESCENA

"pensamientos"

__

_ITACHI´S POV´S_

Para mí las 4:00 am es la hora cero, el punto donde no sabes si es demasiado tarde...o demasiado temprano. Esta noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, algo en mi cabeza no me dejaba... es como si me faltara algo por hacer, pero ¿qué?

Me levante más que fastidiado de mi cama, odio dar vueltas y vueltas por la cama sin poder dormir, claro que de todos modos me levante despacio... no quería despertar a Kisame... que al contrario de mi estaba disfrutando al máximo de su sueño, creo que incluso babeaba...

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la que estaba al lado, toque la puerta tres veces y espere... de hecho no pensé que nadie me contestara, digo, eran las cuatro de la mañana!

― ¿Qué hum?― escuche a través de la puerta la voz de Deidara, me temo que la desperté.

―Go-gomen Deidara...― estaba por dar una explicación cuando la puerta se abrió, no lo podía creer, Deidara parecía que no se hubiera acostado, estaba muy bien peinada, aunque con pijama claro.

― ¿Qué pasa?... ¿es que no has podido dormir hum?

― Etto... no... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Porque yo tampoco tengo sueño... es como si...

―... como si se te hubiera olvidado algo...?

― Exacto! ― Me sonrió― ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta hum?

―Claro... solo voy a cambiarme la pijama.

― Lo mismo digo hum― espero a que me diera media vuelta y cerró la puerta haciendo mínimo ruido. Después de 7 minutos termine de cambiarme y fui a su cuarto a ver si estaba lista, no pude ni siquiera tocar la puerta cuando Deidara salió con unos converse negros, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas y una playera negra con letras blancas que decían: "ART IS A BANG!" con una pequeña explosión del lado inferior derecho.

― Te ves bien...― dije después de un rato de verla.

―Gracias hum― camino hacia la salida de la guarida y yo la seguí, una vez afuera no tuve que preguntar a donde ir, pues ella ya se dirigía hacia algún lugar.

―Deidara, ¿a dónde vamos?― le pregunte cuando vi que ya estábamos muy lejos de la guarida.

―Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa hum―continuo caminando sin mirarme siquiera aunque eso no me molesto, al contrario, me intrigo.

Caminamos durante un buen rato hasta que llegamos a un sendero rodeado de pinos, me llegaba un olor a tierra mojada... debíamos estar cerca del rio. Comencé a cansarme ya que el camino se estaba volviendo empinado, mire mi reloj y faltaban 15 para las 5 am.

― Deidara, ¿falta mucho?

―No...― se detuvo y volteo a verme, para este punto ya me había dado sueño y estaba comenzando a bostezar―Sé que el camino es largo, pero créeme que vale la pena hum―y sin más se giró y siguió caminando. Yo la seguí... ¿qué más me quedaba? De pronto me perdí en mis pensamientos, todo a mi alrededor dejo de existir y solo era yo caminando a algún sitio indefinido. De pronto solo sentí que choque con algo, y ese algo era Deidara parada frente a mí.

― ¿Por qué te detienes?― ella no me contesto, solo se apartó un poco dejando ante mis ojos un paisaje... muy bello. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y sus rayos acariciaban las montañas con delicadeza, del rio se desprendía una niebla muy ligera, pero hacia ver todo más hermoso.

― ¿Te gusta hum?

―Si... ¿cómo sabias de este lugar?

―Una vez... Sassari me trajo aquí, me encanto. Todos los días hay un paisaje diferente hum. ― se quedó unos minutos en silencio, me gusta eso de Deidara, no es como Tobi que aunque le tires un ladrillo en sima, no se calla― ¿ya sabes qué hacer con Kisame hum?

―Eeeh?... oh! no, no sé cómo compórtame cuando estoy con el ― Deidara me miro divertida.

―Jeje, jamás creí ver al "gran" Uchiha Itachi en problemas como esos hum.

― Yo tampoco.

― ¿Conoces algún lugar donde ir? Me refiero, a pasar el rato hum.

―Ammm... supongo que si ¿por qué?

―Podrías llevar a Kisame ahí― Esa era una buena idea― ¿Dónde está hum?

― No está muy lejos... posiblemente acercándose a Suna.― se me ocurrió algo― ¿qué tal si vamos tu y yo? y me dices si te gusto.

Me sonrió en señal de aprovacion así que me levante― Vámonos ya. Si no nos encuentran pueden preocuparse.― Ella solo asintió y se levantó también.

La verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero creo que invite a Deidara a una cita.

_FIN ITACHI´S POV´S_

_DEIDARA´S POV´S_

Mierda! Y ¿ahora qué? el Uchiha acaba de invitarme a una cita! ¿Y si Sasori se molesta? ¿Qué hago? ya no puedo decirle que no! Pero... creo que si nadie se da cuenta, no pasa nada. Espero hum.

Caminamos y caminamos y caminamos y caminamos por el mismo camino durante un buen rato, a un paso más lento que el de antes, por lo que supongo que cuando llegamos a la guarida serian maso menos las 6:15.

―Al fin!― Al parecer Itachi ya estaba cansado y se alegró por llegar.

―Jejeje... wooo! ― De pronto una maldita piedra apareció de la nada provocando mi caída.

― Deidara!― dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a mi― ¿Estás bien?

―Si, solo me torcí el tobillo hum (típico xD) ― Antes de que yo pudiera protestar ya estaba en los fuertes brazos de Itachi.― P-pero que haces hum?

― Te cargo, ¿no es obvio?― su infinita arrogancia me molestaba.

― Ya lo sé hum, me refiero a ¿por qué?

― Pues porque estas lastimada.― ¿y quién le dijo a el que estaba lastimada como para no poderme parar? Pero, me estaba ahorrando viaje, así que me deje cargar.

_FIN DEIDARA´S POV´S_

Entraron a la guarida sin mayor contratiempo, aun Deidara en los brazos de Itachi. Entraron a la sala donde Itachi estaba dispuesto a bajar a Deidara cuando una vos muy conocida lo detuvo.

― ¿Se divirtieron en su paseo?― Hidan los observaba a ambos recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un vaso de agua en su mano derecha.

―Hidan!― Deidara, impresionada por ser descubierta, se bajó de los brazos de Itachi lo más rápido que pudo― ¿Qué haces aquí hum?

― Yo VIVO aquí ¬¬

― Me refiero a aquí en la sala a las 6 y tanto de la mañana hum.

― Querrás decir que, ¿qué hago aquí justo en el momento preciso para ver que melosos entraban ambos? Pues yo solo baje por un poco de agua, y tranquilos, no le diré a nadie. Después me pagaran el favor.― Y con estas palabras Hidan subí los escaleras mientras le daba un sorbo a su baso.

― Wow! creí que iba a ser peor hum.― dijo Deidara dejándose caer en el sillón y prendiendo la televisión.

― Yo igual― Itachi se dio la media vuelta y subió a su habitación para que Kisame no sospechara de su ausensia.

Tobi comenzaba a despertarse y lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue el asunto de las citas. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, después de todo, Sasori y Deidara llevaban años de ser compañeros de equipo y se llevaban muy bien. Y él y Deidara, bueno, exceptuando ese día en el que se encontraron bajo el árbol, Deidara se podría decir que lo odiaba. Pero si acepto el reto es por algo, sino solo hubiera dicho algo así como " Tobi, lo lamento pero, yo amo a Sasori" o simplemente lo hubiera hecho volar por los aires. Por ahora solo podía pensar en cómo hacer para que Deidara se enamorara de el en una solo cita, tenía que llevarla a u lugar que de verdad le gustara y tenía que ser más Madara que Tobi. No había hecho muuuchas conquistas en su vida, pero la mayoría de ellas las había obtenido siendo como Madara y no como Tobi.

De hecho Tobi solo funcionaba como camuflaje, porque para otra cosa no serbia. Se enderezo en su cama y froto sus ojos. Una vez que ya iba decidido que hacer en el día se metió a bañar y luego de colocarse perfectamente bien su máscara fue a la habitación de Pein para darle las órdenes del día.

―Buenos días senpai! ― dijo Madara una vez que bajo las escaleras.

―Hola Tobi hum― le contesto tan fría como siempre, lo que desanimo un poco a Madara mas no lo hizo desistir. Estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo cuando la voz de Sasori se escuchó detrás de él.

―Buenos días Deidara, Tobi.

―Hola Danna!― se giró a verlo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Sasori se sentó al lado de Deidara.

― ¿Por qué despiertas tan temprano? Es raro en ti.

― Lo se… es que no tenía mucho sueño hum.

"Ya verás Sasori… solo necesito un tiempo a solas con Deidara para hacer que caiga en mis brazos" (si como no ¬¬)

Madara hubiera querido tomar a Deidara de la mano y llevarla lejos de Sasori, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar su turno.

―Buenos días rubia! ― Hidan salto hacia su amiga y aterrizo en el lugar perfecto. Justo como a Deidara le hubiera gustado hacerlo días atrás― ¿qué hacen?

―Nada… ver tele, esperar a que Kisame despierte para que haga el desayuno… tu sabes.

―Claro, voy a despertar a Kisame, tengo hambre― Hidan se para de Deidara y camino escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de azul― TIBURÓN! TENGO HAMBRE! DESPIERTA JODER!

―Jejeje... Hidan es muy histérica― Sasori se paro de su asiento y se empeso a alejar.

― A donde vas Danna hum?

― Voy a trabajar con mis marionetas...¿ podrías avisarme cuando ya este el desayuno?

―Claro hum!― Deidara se giro y vio a Madara de forma extraña― ¿y a ti que te pasa? estas callado hum.

― Nada, es solo que no quiero molestarte― Dijo Madara con su voz real― Quiero que sepas algo...― puso una mano sobre su mascara y quito un poco dejando al descubierto sus labios.

―T-Tobi hum?

_CONTINUARA_

__

**_Espero que les haya gustado... no tengo mucho tiempo asi que... dejen review si les gusto el capitulo, si no tambien, para saber en que falle xD._**

**_Mata ne!_**


	6. Chapter 6: La cara de Madara: parte 2

**Advertencias:** yaoi conforme avanza la historia si no te gusta no lo veas

****Disclaimer**: NARUTO **y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishmoto.

**Aclaraciones:**le cambie el sexo a Deidara, Hidan Y Zetsu. Cuando esta en **negrita **es cuando habla la Zetsu negra.

**PAREJAS: **SasoDei, MadaDei, KisaIta, MadaZetsu y... ya xD

_**Bien mmm... yo... lo... siento -.-U se que no debí tardar tanto gekko! De ahora en adelante tratare de subir conti cada dos semanas. Y para los que han leido mi SasoZetsu y se preguntan si ya lo abandone, pues no, no lo he abandonado, de hecho tratare de subir conti el fin de semana nwn. Mientras tanto... disfruten gekko!**  
><em>

_ANTERIORMENTE:_

_[…] Deidara se giró y vio a Madara de forma extraña― ¿y a ti que te pasa? estas callado hum._

― _Nada, es solo que no quiero molestarte― Dijo Madara con su voz real― Quiero que sepas algo...― puso una mano sobre su máscara y quito un poco dejando al descubierto sus labios._

―_T-Tobi hum?_

_AHORA SI, NO LES QUITO SU TIEMPO:_

―Tobi no― Deslizo un poco más su máscara. ― Madara.

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos― "Madara? Uchiha Madara? No se suponía que él estaba muerto?" (Y si lo está ¬o¬)

Madara se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Deidara y acaricio su mejilla, ambas acciones tuvieron como resultado un notable sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia. El Uchiha se desvió hacia el oído de Deidara y susurro:

―Sera en otro momento― volvió a colocar su máscara en su lugar y se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón justo en el momento en el que Hidan bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia el sofá.

―Hoo…―Miro a Deidara que aún se encontraba viendo a Tobi―…la? ― Se acercó a la rubia y se sentó junto a ella― Deidara ¿Qué te pasa?

―…

―Deidara…

―…

―Deidara?

―…

―DEIDARA JODER! TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ― Este último grito fue acompañado por un fuerte cojinaso en la cabeza. Pero gracias a eso Deidara pudo salir de su asombro y reaccionar.

― ¿Q-que te pasa hum? ¿Por qué me golpeas? ―Grito enfadada.

―Por qué te quedaste viendo a Tobi como una idiota! ― Hizo una pequeña pausa para reflexionar y finalmente dijo― ¿No te estarás enamorando de el verdad?

Deidara abrió desmedidamente los ojos y negó varias veces con su cabeza― Ni loca hum!

Madara rio hacia sus adentros ante esta respuesta, después de todo, él sabía que lo que decía Deidara no era del todo cierto.

Por fin vieron bajar a Kisame, parecía como si siguiera dormido. La verdad a nuestro querido pez fuera del agua no le gustaba mucho cocinar aunque había días en los que Itachi estaba de humor y lo ayudaba, así se le reducía el trabajo además de que le gustaba cocinar con él.

―Tobi puede ayudar a Kisame-san? Tobi promete ser un buen chico!

Kisame bostezo― Como quieras…

―Wiii! Tobi va a ser un buen chef! ― Y así prácticamente Kisame fue arrastrado hacia la cocina por Tobi.

― Ya me aburrí, voy a ver qué hace Danna hum― Se levantó del sofá y se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a Hidan

―Claro! Vas a ver qué hace Sasori― soltó la albina con el sarcasmo más obvio del mundo― Más bien como ya no está tu Tobi aquí, ya no tienes nada que hacer!

Deidara se volvió lentamente― Deidara….CHOP!* hum! ―Dio a Hidan un golpe en la cabeza con un libro que saco de quien sabe dónde.

―Joder rubia! ― La albina se sobo el golpe.

―Me la debías hum― Escucho decir a Deidara cuando esta subía las escaleras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi, que salió de quien sabe dónde, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina cuando escucho la tranquila voz de Kisame.

―IDIOTA! ― Segundos después el azabache vio que por la puerta salía humo y el peculiar olor a quemado inundo la habitación. Itachi decidió alejarse y momentos después de que lo hizo la puerta se abrió dejan salir una gran carga de humo y a Kisame y Tobi al vapor.

―Ahora que paso? ― Pein que apareció delante de ellos alarmado por el peculiar olor.

―Digamos que… Tobi abrió la maldita válvula del gas y la cocina se incendió― Comento el peli azul mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Tobi, lo mismo que Itachi y Pein.

―Waaa! Tobi lo siente! ― Tobi salió corriendo y lo perdieron de vista.

Pein suspiro resignado― Solo hay que tener cuidado… puede que esa cosa…―Pein fue interrumpido por una estruendosa explosión que hizo que la guarida se sacudiera―…explote.

De la puerta de la cocina, que se abrió derrepente salio algo que parecía un sarten quemado que estaba a punto do golpear a Itachi, pero Kisame tomo a el azabache por los hombros y lo jalo hacia el en un abrazo para quitarlo del camino.

―Estas bien Itachi-san?

―S..si, gracias Kisame―Itachi se sonrojo y se separo de Kisame rompiendo al abrazo.

Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Konan se acercaron a le escena después de escuchar la explosión.

―¿Qué les paso? ― Konan.

―¿Están todos bien?― Sasori.

―No pasó nada grave― Dijo Pein con voz calmada.

―¿Cómo que no pasó nada grave? ― Un preocupado y un poco tembloroso Itachi.

―Nadie salió herido, así que solo tendremos que pagar la reparación de la cocina― Todos voltearon a ver a Kakuzu.

―No me miren a mí, no tengo dinero.

Hidan se levantó del sillón y retiro la máscara de Kakuzu de la cual salieron volando un montón de billetes. La albina puso cara de "no que no?"

―Bien, en lo que se repara la cocina, comeremos fuera. En un rato nos reuniremos para ver a donde ir.― Pein y Konan desaparecieron.

Deidara tomo a Sasori de la mano― Ven Danna, tienes que cambiarte la pijama hum― Deidara y Sasori se fueron, lo mismo que Hidan y Kakuzu ¿Qué a donde fue el dúo inmortal? Yo no lo sé, si quieren pueden preguntarle a Manuelita (saludos a Manuelita xD).

Itachi, sin saber qué hacer, fue a sentarse en el sillón y prendió el televisor, consulto la hora en su inseparable reloj y vio que ya iba a empezar Soth Park* así que sintonizo ese canal. Kisame curioso por ver lo que iba a pasar en ese capítulo fue a sentarse al lado de Itachi.

―Ya mataron a Kenny*?― Dijo Kisame al estar junto al azabache. Itachi soltó una risita y continuaron viendo el programa.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

―Si te soy sincera, no se para que quieres a Deidara. Y con respecto al concurso…**¿sabes que vas a perder verdad?**

―Eso no lo sabes Zetsu, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero una cosa puedo asegurarte, yo tengo tantas oportunidades como Sasori.

Madara estaba observando las flores del jardín de Zetsu, mientras ella estaba sentada cerca de él observando una camelia roja. El invernadero de Zetsu era u lugar precioso donde podías sentarte y relajarte cuando estabas cansado, o estrazado. El simple olor de las flores y la agradable compañía de Zetsu ayudaban como nadie, más que los Akatsuki, se lo imagina.

―**¿y qué hay de Itachi?** Últimamente a él y a Deidara se les ha visto muy juntos.

―Por Itachi no te preocupes, después me encargare de eso. ―Zetsu decidió no insistir mas ¿para qué? Si al fin y al cabo por más que le dijera a Madara que Deidara no iba a estar con el simplemente ponía escusas para demostrarle que estaba equivocada. La verdad es que Zetsu deseaba con todo su corazón que Sasori se quedara con Deidara, entonces quizá Madara dejaría de ser tan ciego como lo había sido hasta ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los Akatsuki se reunieron en la sala para decidir que comerían, a nadie se le ocurría nada hasta que llego Tobi.

―Tobi quiere ir a comer a McDonald's!

―¿Qué mierda es eso? ― Hidan con su siempre respetuoso vocabulario.

―En serio nunca han ido a McDonald's?

―No― Contestaron todo en unión.

―Bueno, es un lugar donde venden hamburguesas y en casi todos a la entrada hay un payaso con pelo rojo y gracioso como el de Sasori.

―Oe! ―Sasori indignado porque el sabía que su cabello no era gracioso, era sexy.

―Jejeje, de todos modos hay juegos! y comida rica― Miro a Kakuzu― Y es barato.

―Pues ya no perdamos tiempo que ya va a ser la hora de la comida y yo ya tengo mucha hambre!―Pein se levantó y salió por la puerta muy decidido, nadie más se movió de su lugar. Momentos después regreso―¿Por donde queda? ― Todos lo miraron con una gotita en sus cabezas estilo anime.

―No se preocupe líder-sama, Tobi los llevara!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegaron cada Akatsuki pido una hamburguesa, unas papas fritas y un refresco, lo que casi le causa un infarto a la billetera de Kakuzu, si es que eso se puede. Tobi se paro a la mitad de la comida y arrastro a Zetsu con el hacia el área de juegos, ambos se veían bastante graciosos entre tanto niño pequeño.

―Oe Tobi! **Baja de ahi idiota!― **Tobi estaba escalando los juegos por fuera.

―Pero es divertido Zetsu-chan! Ademas ¿Que es lo peor que le puede pasar a Tobi?―En ese momento Tobi resbalo sin querer, y sin querer tambien termino tirado sobre Zetsu en una posición "comprometedora". Todos los niños que vieron la escena hicieron el típico "uuuuuh" como ambulancias, mientras Zetsu y posiblemente tambien Tobi se sonrojaban.

― ¡¿Ves lo que te digo? **B****ajate de mi, ESTÚPIDO!**

―Waa! Tobi de verdad lo siente!― Inmediatamente se levanto de Zetsu y la ayudo a pararse, miro hacia todos lados.― ¿Donde están los demás?― A través del ventanal pudo ver como los Akatsuki se retiraban― Aaah! Corre Zetsu-chan!― La tomo de la muñeca y ambos corrieron hasta dar alcance a los demas. Cabe mencionar que llegaron bastante cansados.

―**¿POR QUE NOS DEJARON AHI? **

―Es que los vimos muy entretenidos hum, no queríamos interrumpir!― Zetsu se sonrojo de nuevo, hizo un puchero y continuo caminando resignada.

_xXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxX_

_**No se ustedes que piensen, pero como que a mi no me gusto mucho gekko!**_

**PUNTOS A ACLARAR: Lo de "Deidara... CHOP" No es mas que una imitacion del Shinigami/Maka chop!. Ambos personajes no me pertenecen.**

** _South Park y su personaje Kenny no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone._**

**_McDonald's tampoco me pertenece le pertenecio a los hermanos Mc Donald's pero los derechos fueron comprados por unos empresarios de quien sabe donde!_**

**_Etto.. quiero agradecer a _Dark-Ookami589 **_**creo que si no hubiera dicho "si no lo subo hoy, que me caiga un rayo" aun no estaria la conti, tambien quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores, ustedes me dan animos para seguir QwQ**_

_**Dejen review, gekko! Mata ne nwn**_


	7. ¡¡Tienes que leer esto!

*aparece de la nada*

Woah, ¡hola! ¿Qué tal han estado? Ha pasado un tiempo ¿no?

Muchas cosas han pasado y he cambiado un montón, ya no soy tan weeaboo como antes xD (si lo soy, coño. ¿A quién quiero engañar?) Y la verdad había dado por sentado de que ya jamás iba a seguir con estas historias, pero hoy hablando con la linda, linda **Dark-Ookami589 **mientras escuchaba los openings de Naruto Shippuden me ha dado nostalgia y he decidido que me voy a ver de nuevo los 300+ capítulos que lleva Naruto Shippuden.

"¿Y a mi que me importa?" Pensaréis. Pues, aquí viene eso que te puede interesar, pequeño lector.

Estoy pensando en reescribir esta cochinada de fic~ Porque para empezar el título es algo de lo que nunca estuve orgullosa xDUUU Y creo que he mejorado mis habilidades literarias y puedo ofreceros una lectura de mejor calidad~ Aunque cambiaré unas cosas, como el hecho del genderbender xD Porque soy demasiado homosexual para escribir cosas de héteros (?)

Así que... eso.

Si queréis leerme de nuevo dejen un review o comentario idk En mis tiempos, para dejar un comentario dabas click a una cochinada y te saltaba una ventana emergente y era hermoso, ahora no tengo idea de como sea xD Pero confío en que ustedes si saben que onda 8)

Soy de esos autores que se fueron, pero ahora quiero volver~

_P.D: No voy a borrar esta historia, todo lo que pasó a raíz de ella fue demasiado hermoso como para que esta cosita se pierda en el vacío._


End file.
